sweet as a candy
by Srta. Takatsuki Sen
Summary: La vida es amarga, es una desilusión constante y carcome la cordura, pero ellos dos están hechos de caramelo y se sumergen en ríos de chocolate.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid** no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a **Yamaha Corporation** _o algo así._

 **Nota:** Hasta _yo_ puedo escribir cosas como estas, ¿eh? Así, todas románticas y bonitas. Bien, ¿qué decir? Simplemente que VY2 x Gumi son de mis **OTP hard** (y no tiene nada que ver que poseo una Gumi en un foro de rol que está con VY2 _–mentirasí-_ )

Ésta es una edición de un "drabble" anterior que hice como regalo de cumpleaños para **Sam** (mi VY2 personal [?]).

 **Advertencia:** Nada de nada, es todo bonito y fluffly _(así como Bakura. –nadaquever- [?])._

 **····**

 **1\. Bike Rides.**

La lacónica ventisca artificial y meramente efímera balanceaba, con frenética parsimonia y una leve caricia de manos invisibles, las hebras de ambos mezclando en una danza ancestral y callada los hilos recortados verdes y rosas, entrelazaba como amantes sin vida las largos mechones de Gumi con el corto cabello de VY2, creando un nuevo color tan romántico y magnifico, como si hubieran sido los mismísimos ángeles los que los unían. Gumi tenía ante sus ojos escenarios comunes y patéticos que se veían como el mismo cielo para ella, concentrada en la tarea de ignorar como _(una pared que se concentraba sólo en avanzar y nada más)_ la molestia del ajeno, que insistentemente vociferaba alto que hiciera algo con esos cabellos de hierba, porque sus ojos azules no estaban hecho para mirar dos cosas al mismo tiempo: o era el camino o lo era el tacto molesto de la seda verdosa.

Al principio, cuando no tuvo más opción, el destino era incierto para el encargado de domar al corcel rojizo con corazón hecho de cadenas de metal. Fue empujado por la barricada caprichosa de hiperactividad de la menor quien sólo alegó que habría mucha agua. Su deducción le llevó a la conclusión de que la playa era el campo donde ambos iban a amarse, un perfecto manto azul que unificaba al planeta. Sin embargo el lugar no era lo importante sino la acción de estar encima de aquel caballo de mentiras, porque Gumi encontraba un cierto placer extraño en mantenerse detrás de VY2 y disfrutar de la vista, de sostenerse fuertemente de él o simplemente dejar su vida hacia arriba, escapando de la seguridad para pender solamente de la capacidad de equilibrio que su menudo cuerpo podía soportar.

«— ¿Me dejarás llevarte de regreso a la tierra, Roro?» era un cuestionamiento inocente, un cuestionamiento que siempre le había traído curiosidad al pecho de la muchacha. _¿Qué se sentirá ser el caballero y llegar con esfuerzo al cielo?_ Pero ella nunca tenía la oportunidad, ni de volver ni de regresar.

«—. Eso, dulce, no es posible. » _¿Por qué?_ Y es que ella era débil como papel, no obstante la fuerza de la curiosidad la llevaría romper sus piernas si así demandaba el llegar al cielo. No había imposibilidades para ella, porque era una pared, tenía ladrillos rojos muy frágiles que se despedazaban con el mirar y que dejaban polvo en su camino, pero eso sólo era su grano de arena en el mundo, sus pequeñas migajas de pan que ponía para regresar y reconstruirse «—. Porque es mi deber llevar a los ángeles a sus nubes, mi amor, pero no te aflijas, _que los ángeles derraman oro de sus globos oculares y el tuyo es blanco y puro, el más valioso de todos_.»

Y así lo hizo, prefirió poner su paciencia de flores fuera de sus huecos en la tierra de su ser para gritar que aunque ella fuera un ángel tenía derecho a caerse de vez en cuando; lo cierto era que Gumi se estaba derritiendo de a poco, muy despacio por cada centímetro recorrido, porque él decía las poesías justas para enamorarla, para destruirla y recomponerla a base de palabras con connotación perfecta. Era porque con él, sobre las ruedas de caucho que dejaban rastros desproporcionados de risas en el asfalto, _la hacía sentir como única._ Porque ambos sabían que existen caballeros con sus caballos, chicos malos con sus motocicletas, muchos tipos diferentes de llevar a una princesa, pero ella tenía a _un poeta con una bicicleta_.


End file.
